Dirty Little Secret
by SexySymphonyMisses
Summary: Here goes nothing, a cute little one-shot about a director and a student and "a dirty little secret" - a la All American Rejects. T to keep myself covered.


It wasn't supposed to happen

**Dirty Little Secret **

_**AN : So my friend (the other sexy symphony miss) and I thought this song was hilarious and perfect for a spicy little story. Hope you enjoy! DirectorxStudent as are most of these controversial stories we right. But don't worry, nothing major. **_

_-- _

It wasn't supposed to happen. Things like this just don't happen. They're not supposed to. You're warned and you're warned but sometimes, a warning isn't enough. Knowing your consequences isn't enough. Nothing is enough. Not when you're told that something is wrong, no matter how right it feels.

Enter Mr. Sean Carson and Madison Marks.

It was a Friday in September. The leaves were starting to turn, the weather finally cooling down after the heat that would have given hell a run for its money during Falcon High's August band camp. It was four in the afternoon; after school, but before the football game. In short, it wasn't worth it to go home at three only to report for uniforms at five fifteen. This meant Madison found herself in the band room, organizing things that Mr. Carson managed to leave in piles all around.

First, she went through all the open envelopes on his desk. Most were empty, sending themselves to the trash bin, but the few that were un-opened were put in a neat and tidy stack. Next, she gathered all the miscellaneous pieces of music around the room, following the collect ion she organized the music into their designated folders.

With it being only four thirty by this time, Madison decided she had plenty of time to put the folders of music from LAST season away. She grabbed the step ladder and the folders went over to the storage room where she climbed the ladder to pull down the box she needed from the top shelf. Pulling down the box she set herself up to organize. Madison chewed at her bottom lip as she eyed all she had set out for herself for the next thirty minutes. She decided music would be in order. She walked over to the stereo on top of the filing cabinets and turned on the radio. A fun and familiar set of lyrics leaked through the speakers.

Madison placed the files in the box as she danced around the spacious storage room.

_You are the only one that needs to know. I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. I hope that you can keep it, my dirty little secret! Who has to know? When we live such fragile lives, it's the best way that we survive. I come around a time or two. Just to waste my time with you. _

Madison continued while mouthing the words and twirling around with the files.

Mr. Sean Carson entered the band room at ten 'til five, figuring he better be there in case of any early arriving marchers. As if that would happen. Looking around the room, Carson noticed something; the floor. He'd forgotten he had one. He smiled to himself as he realized his little merry-maid must have come through. "Oh Ms. Marks." Mr. Carson chuckled to himself. He stood in his office a moment before hearing the music coming from the storage room across from his office.

Cautiously, as not to disturb his little organizing-machine, he made his way toward the storage room to peer inside. Inside he saw the plaid-mini-skirt clad girl dancing about unaware of his presence. He let his eyes fall over the girl in her tight long sleeved sweater, black, and the black and white striped scarf hanging around her neck.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret. _Carson thought as he watched Madison's skirt rise up her thigh as she reached to put the box back where it belonged.

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. _Madison sang along as she thought about her 26 year old band instructor, and his tousled brown hair and box framed glasses. She let her eyes roll to the back of her head as she sighed coming down off the ladder, day dreaming. _The way she feels inside. Those thoughts I can't deny._ She sang aloud a moment later.

"My dirty little secret." Mr. Carson announced as he entered the storage room.

"Who has to know?" She asked, smiling.

Both laughed as the song died out, Mr. Carson winking at her. Madison blowing him a kiss.

Yeah, so it wasn't supposed to happen. So they flirted a little. So the Senior had fallen for her director. So the director loved his student. It didn't really matter, not to anyone but them anyways. It didn't matter how much you could have warned them. It was their dirty little secret, their love; to everyone else … it was simply a song.


End file.
